casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events of Casualty. 2016 All events of 2016 by month. January *'1' - The events of "A Life Less Ordinary" take place. Caleb Knight is involved in a near-fatal car crash.Episode aired on 2 January. *'9' - The events of "Lie to Me" take place, Olivia Cranham celebrates her birthday. *'16' - The events of "Black Alert" take place. Ethan Hardy considers resigning. *'23' - The events of "Shame" take place. Noel Garcia is badly mugged in the park by Mercedes Christie. *'30' - The events of "The Good Life" take place. Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon leaves the ambulance service. February *'6' - The events of "Step Right Up" take place. Ethan Hardy scales a Ferris wheel to save a girl. *'14' - The events of "Hearts and Flowers" take place. Sam Strachan returns from the US.Episode aired on 13 February. *'20 '- The events of "Just Do It" take place. Sam Strachan returns to the US and Grace stays with Connie. *'27' - The events of "Fatal Error" (parts one and two) take place. Diane Stuart dies after receiving a defibrillator shock.Part two aired on 5 March. March *'12 '- The events of "High Tide" take place. Ben "Lofty" Chiltern leaves the department and Jez Andrews joins the ambulance service. Emilie Groome dies. *'26' - The events of "Sweet Child of Mine" take place. Connie is taken hostage by a convicted murderer who later dies. April *'Unknown date '- The events of "Buried Alive" take place. Connie and Jacob are almost buried alive in a basement. Connie breaks up with Jacob.Episode aired on 2 April but took place on an unspecified weekday near this date. *'9' - The events of "Hopelessly Addicted" take place. *'16 '- The events of "Survivors" take place. Rita Freeman is confronted by her ex-husband and his 18 year old lover. *'23' - The events of "A Clear Conscience" take place. Jack Diamond leaves the department. Big Mac admits stealing the drugs to Noel Garcia. Rita finds her room trashed upon returning home from work. *'30' - The events of "Tangled Webs We Weave" take place. David Hide joins the department. Zoe Hanna and Max Walker save Connor Christie. May *'7' - The events of "Hello, I Must be Going" take place. Zoe Hanna leaves the department and Elle Gardner joins. They're taken hostage by Shelle Jones and she's later apprehended. *'21' - The events of "Chain Reaction" take place. Elle is disciplined by Connie. *'28' - The events of "This Life" take place. Connie attends Grace's sports day and first meets Steph Sims. Big Mac admits his addiction to Charlie. June *'4' - The events of "The Best Day of My Life" take place. Charlie Fairhead is dismissed after Mac's pills are found in his locker. Robyn Miller meets Glen Thomas. *'11' - The events of "You Make Me Sick" take place. Big Mac leaves the department and admits to taking the drugs. *'26' - The events of "History Repeating" take place. Lisa "Duffy" Duffin returns to the ED for a shift and is working in the obs and gynae department temporarily. July *'3' - The events of "What Lies Beneath" take place. Jacob Masters risks his life by jumping into a stormy river to rescue a man. Iain Dean realises Rita's lies and shouts at her. *'9' - The events of "Where the Truth Lies" take place. Dylan Keogh's relatives are nearly killed in a house fire. He agrees to take care of his half-sister some of the time. *'16' - The events of "The Fear" take place. Rita Freeman leaves the department on neutral terms. August *'27' - The events of "Sticks and Stones" and "Too Old for This Shift" take place. Connie and Grace are involved in a severe car accident when Steph Sims inadvertently makes them go off the road. Jacob is appointed as acting Clinical Nurse Manager. Note: If a specific time isn't mentioned by the BBC or in the episode as to when the episodes aired, it can be assumed that both take place on 27 August 2016. Notes